Thunder and Rock: A Sovash and FroZen RP
Characters Thunder Punch the Mongoose - Sovash100 Geo the Mongoose - FroZenHyBrid RP Thunder Punch: *walking down station square with his friend Blue Jay by his side* Man no matter how,any times I come here the city is just so big. Plus its the same place that sonic guy fought that water God. Blue Jay: Yea. It as character like our own Vexian City As they walk, a building rumbles before collapsing into dust. Most people looking at the building and watching. Tuhnder Punch: *sees whatss happaning and grabs Blue's arm and ushess to the seen* Whatss going on!? As they watch the building fall, a green and white mongoose jumps down onto the floor. He claps and another building next to the falling building falls as well. Blue Jay: Another mongoose!? Thunder Punch: *smiles as he cracks his knuckels* Hey buddy? Whatss whith the fallen buildings? Blue Jay: Thunder Punch! You're not allowed to fight in the city! And further more we have no clue of the situation so refrain from violence please. The mongoose looks at Thunder Punch. "Wrecking the buildings, what's it to ya?" He walks to another one and kicks it, cracks forming along the walls. The building collapses as well. Blue Jay: Sorry for the misses toon sir. Thunder Punch: *looks a bit annoyed but sighs* Well wveve waisted too much time here. The city said a famous Singer may show up here today. I wanna check this out. *starts to walk off* The mongoose stops after hearing this, but shrugs and finishes wrecking the required buildings. He walks off as construction trucks clean up the wreckage. Thunder Punch: *turns around and yells at the other mongoose* Heyyy! Yo! White Mongoose! You wanna come with!? "Huh? Oh I'll be there later. Just gotta get ready." Blue Jay: Huh? Why did you invite him? Thunder Punch: Well we got 3 tickets from Roter and we need to put the third to good use. Plus, this guy looks interesting. *smiles* A mongooses' curiosity knows no bounds! The mongoose is gone, the wreckage from the buildings having now been cleared up. Thunder Punch: Come on bruh! *smiles as he gives a thumbs up* If we hurry the pop singer's bus is supost to stop by in the city square! I'm gonna get a sneak peak. Some slight rumbles are heard, but Thunder Punch and Blue Jay can simply dismiss this as a harmless tremor. Thunder Punch: *unphases not noticing* Blue Jay: *feels it and starts to fly in the air* What was that? The tremors stop. Thunder Punch: *Yo! Hurry up! *polishing his gogless as he taps his foot impatiently* Blue Jay: *calms back down and sighs due to his friend's rudeness* The mongoose doesn't appear until they get to the concert. Thunder Punch: *walking down the street with Blue, heading to the concert when he bumps into a girl with a brown trench jacket and sunglasses* Ow! *they both fall to the floor* Sorry lady, I didn't see you there. *helps her up* ???: *smiles* Thank you Mr. *she suddenly looks frightened and blots off with great speed, leaving behind two purple rings* Hey! *turns around real fast running backwards* Go to that concert everyone is talking about! Bye! Blue Jay: Strange girl huh? Thunder Punch: Hmmm. Won't be the last. *snikers but then sees the two rings* Hey, that girl left them by accident! *tries to look for her but she was gone* Blue Jay: *sighs* Well she did say go to that concert. Maybe she will be there? *he smiles as he walks towards the concert entrance* Thunder Punch: *picks up the rings but gets shocked by them* hmm? Why do they feel...familiar? *he picks them up and heads to the concert* Chapter 2: New Friends with Old Stories Thunder Punch: *trying to find that white mongoose* Where the heck is that guy? I'm pretty sure its not that hard to find a white mongoose- *bumps into someone* Hey Buddy! *A mongoose with black hair, small shades, and raggedy clothing looks down on him* ???: Kid, calm down or get out. I'm the last person you wanna fight in here. Thunder Punch: *not liking his attitude* Hey! Who do you think you are!? ???: Im Ash the mongoose and manager of this band you idiot. So, like I said. Calm down or get out. *looks annoyed* Blue Jay: *pulls T.P away* Come on man, I see that white mongoose over here. *trying to divert his attention* As Blue Jay said the mongoose is there, but he tosses a pebble at TP's head. "Hey, you really wanna pick a fight with the guy whose the manager of the band you're watchin?" He walks over. Blue Jay: *smiles and gives a sigh of relife* Yea. Listen to him. "Sides, don't wanna waste time on a guy like him." Ash: *sighs as he leaves* I don't have time fo un appreciative fans. Thunder Punch: Man. What a jerk? "Eh. Not like the manager who keeps trsck of the band I'm in. But he's pretty respectable, considering his girlfriend's the lead singer, and a speedster."